


A fridge and no response (HongIce Oneshot)

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically it's just a cute HongIce oneshot I wrote because boredom.





	A fridge and no response (HongIce Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> The first person to speak was Hong Kong and the italicized parts are his thoughts.

“All I’m saying is that firework sales really shouldn’t be regulated.”  
“You’re a menace to society.”  
“What? Me? At least I don’t want to marry my fridge.” _Marry me instead._  
“Shut up.”  
“Does this mean the engagement is off?”  
“There never was an engagement.”  
“Oh so you’re only dating your fridge.”  
“No, I’m not dating anyone.”  
“So you want to date your fridge.”  
“No, I don’t want to date any- my fridge.”  
“Oh? Who do you want to date?” _Please be me._  
“I’m not telling.”  
“Guy or girl.”  
“Guy.”  
“What continent are they from?”  
_No response._  
“Ice?”  
“Yeah?”  
_What continent. Find out what continent._  
“I think-”_ that there’s no going back now_ “-that-”_ I_ “-my fridge might be in love with you.”  
“You sounded so serious for a second there. I don’t want to date any inanimate objects.”  
“Ice?”  
“Yeah?”  
Say it. Say it. Say it.  
“I love you.”  
_No response_  
“Ice?”  
“Well, it’s either you or your fridge. Tough competition. But I don’t want to date a fridge.”  
No response.  
“Leon?”  
“Is there anything left to say?”  
“There is.”  
_No response._  
“I love you too.”


End file.
